Gïsal
Gïsal (IPA: /kɨ.'sɑl/) is a language initially conceived and created by KedaseDerragar in Fall 2010 for a college course in constructing languages. Not all information about the language is yet on this page; it will be added as soon as possible. Setting Gïsal is not currently associated with any specific setting or purpose; it was originally created for the purpose of learning how to construct a language. Phonology Consonants Vowels Gïsal has nine vowels; of these, six (i, e, à, a, o, and u) are considered strong and three (ï, ü, and ö) are considered weak. Weak vowels almost never appear in a word-final position (generally only in certain verb forms). This distinction also plays a part in determining word stress. Phonotactics There are six acceptable vowel diphthongs that can occupy the space of one vowel: /eu/, /æi/, /æu/, /ɑi/, /ɑu/, and /oi/. Stress Stress in Gïsal is based on the concept of heavy and light syllables. Word-final syllables are always light, as are syllables containing a weak vowel. All other syllables are heavy. Stress always falls on the rightmost heavy syllable; if there is no heavy syllable in the word, stress falls on the ultimate syllable. Orthography Gïsal has a native abugida script, written from right to left and from top to bottom. Symbols for consonants consist of flowing lines and curves similar to Arabic script, and vowels are indicated by distinct diacritic marks. Gïsal can be Romanized in two distinct ways. One (the Direct Romanization) preserves the one-to-one ratio of symbols to sounds of the native Gesali script using diacritic marks, while the other (Simple Romanization) uses geminated letters to represent some sounds. Simple Romanization also portrays the four affricates with two characters each, rather than the one used in Direct Romanization. Unless otherwise noted, this page will use Direct Romanization. Basic Grammar Nouns ''Gender'' Gesali nouns and pronouns may be one of three genders: masculine (nouns ending in consonants), feminine (nouns ending in the back vowels u, o, and a), or neuter/indeterminate (nouns ending in the front vowels i, e, and à). If a noun ends in a diphthong that combines back and front vowels, the first vowel in the diphthong determines its gender (for example, proi "sky" is feminine). As numbers are the only class of words which agree with it, gender in Gïsal is largely inconsequential, and aside from human nouns there is little to no relation between a word's gender and the concept it represents. ''Number'' Gïsal only distinguishes between single objects and multiples. Plural nouns are created with the suffix ''-l''. : do > dol : woman > women Masculine nouns undergo a transposition of their final vowel and consonant when this suffix is added. If this would form a consonantal cluster that violates the Sonority Sequencing Principle (or SSP), further transposition may occur. : kàń > *''kàńl'' > kńàl : man > men : fedmàg > *''fedmàgl'' > *''fedmgàl'' > fedgmàl : candle > candles Some single-syllable masculine nouns must drop a phoneme in order to satisfy the SSP, and thus have irregular plurals. : zig > gsil : foot > feet Mass nouns in Gïsal are unique: their dictionary forms appear plural, but adjectives, verbs, and other words that agree with them as if they were singular. The singular forms of these nouns are used to refer to specific instances of these nouns (which may be specified or inferred from context), and plurals of these instances are treated as plural by other words. : zoh'i''' weyri'l''' : white-SNG light-PLU : white light : zoh'i''' weyir'' : white-SNG light : a white light : zoh'ai''' weyri'l''' : white-PLU light-PLU : white lights Because of the plural transposition in masculine nouns, it is impossible to tell from the plural dictionary form if a noun is masculine or feminine/neuter; for this reason, the Gesali dictionary explicitly marks gender. ''Case'' Gïsal has a very basic system of three cases. The first case (arbitrarily called nominative) is unmarked and nearly always used regardless of a noun's relation to the overall phrase, clause, or sentence. The other two cases can both be considered subdivisions of a larger genitive case, roughly approximate to the English construction s''. The possessive case (prefix ''we-'') is used when the target noun is actually possessed by or is intrinsically part of the modified noun. : ''we'kàń klel : POS-man house-PLU : the man's houses (the houses owned by the man) : we'wońe gàmet : POS-dog tail : the dog's tail : we'proi pari'' : POS-sky blue : sky blue The associative case (prefix ''wi-'') is used to indicate origin, social relationships, and any other genitive functions not covered by the possessive case. : ''wi'‘àmerïga keńel : ASC-America person-PLU : American people : wi'do rifel'' : ASC-woman child-PLU : the woman's children : ''wi'proiyir dalta : ASC-lightning bolt : a bolt of lightning If both the modified and target nouns represent persons, the associative case is nearly always used. While the possessive case could be used in a positive manner for emphasis in the correct context (i.e. between lovers with the connotation of being intrinsically part of each other), the potential negative connotations (slavery and other extreme forms of control) must also be kept in mind. The distinctions between these two cases are often vague, but when in doubt, one should use the associative case (wi-''). Pronouns Gesali pronouns are similar to those of other languages, and decline for case, gender, and number much like nouns do. One key distinction between English and Gesali pronouns is the fact that Gïsal's neuter third-person singular pronoun (''gi) may be used in place of person nouns, while English's ("it") may not. ''Possessive Pronouns'' Gesali possessive pronouns are formed by simply declining pronouns in the associative or possessive case. These forms are also used as possessive adjectives. Verbs ''Conjugation'' Gïsal/Conjugation Gesali verbs have a complex fusional morphology. There are three different classes of verbs (corresponding to the endings ''-od'', ''-ed'', and ''-ad''), each possessing different conjugations for every combination of tense, person, number, mood, and aspect. The system is generally regular and predictable. Only one verb, rad ("do") conjugates irregularly. The dictionary form of all verbs corresponds to the third-person singular conjugation. The full complement of conjugation charts can be found here. ''Negation'' Verbs are negated by the word sàc, which occurs after the verb. : Màce rad sàc gu ĺańmi. : eat-3SG.PRS.IMP.IND NEG she lettuce : She doesn't eat lettuce. : : be : The store isn't open today. Adjectives Gesali adjectives appear before the nouns they modify, and are simple compared to the verbs and nouns of the language in that they only agree with one factor: the number of the noun. Normal adjectives modifying singular nouns end in ''-i'', and those modifying plural nouns end in ''-ai''. The ''-i'' ending is the dictionary form. : par'i''' laĺe'' : blue-SNG bird : blue bird : par'ai''' laĺe'''l : blue-PLU bird-PLU : blue birds ''Copulas: ped vs. rad When an adjective serves as the object of a sentence, one of two verbs meaning "be" may be used. The first, ''ped, is used to imply a permanent state or intrinsic quality. : ''Ped laĺe pari.'' : be-3SG.PRS.PRF.IND bird blue-SNG : The bird is blue. : ''Pete gul söŕemai.'' : be-3PL.PST.PRF.IND they angry-PLU : They were angry people. The second, rad (which normally means "do"), is used in this case to imply a temporary state. : ''Rü wesï salba fŕi.'' : be-1SG.PST.PRF.IND my face red-SNG : My face was red. : Höŕeyïs be '''rud' yöme pöŕi.'' : tomorrow on be-3SG.FUT.PRF.IND store open : The store will be open tomorrow. ''Comparatives and Superlatives'' {UNDER CONSTRUCTION] Syntax Gïsal uses a basic VSO word order. Adjectives, adverbs, and genitive nouns precede the words they modify, and postpositional phrases precede the words or phrases they modify. : Naydo fŕi laĺe. : fly-3SG.PST.PRF.IND red bird : The red bird flies. : Syüwer be hilko rad gu wiju‘a lalep. : morning in drink-3SG.PRS.IMP.IND she ASC-orange juice : She drinks orange juice in the morning. : Seńud kàń zimtel gwe bela. : read-3SG.FUT.PRF.IND man king-PL about book : The man will read a book about kings. Dictionary Gïsal/Dictionary Example text Category:Languages